


Solar Ménage à Trois

by ShiTiger



Category: Solar Opposites
Genre: Alternate Universe, Episode Related, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:21:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24525313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiTiger/pseuds/ShiTiger
Summary: Set during episode 8, so some spoilers.  Korvo and Terry find out what it’s really like living with Vanbo.
Relationships: Korvotron "Korvo"/Terry (Solar Opposites), Vanbo/Korbo/Terry (Solar Opposites), Vanbo/Korvo (Solar Opposites), Vanbo/Terry (Solar Opposites)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	Solar Ménage à Trois

**Author's Note:**

> Rated M for language and suggestiveness.

“Holy shit! What happened to our bed, Terry?” the blue Shlorpian gasped, gesturing to the king-sized bed taking up most of room.

“It’s huge!” Terry agreed. Without another word, the taller Shlorpian flung himself onto the bed, bouncing in the middle of it. “I love it!”

“It’s far too big for just the two of us, Terry. Our old bed was much more convenient,” Korvo reasoned. 

“It’s sooooo soft,” Terry groaned aloud. He flopped onto his stomach, and pressed his face into the blankets. “Soooo szzzzzooofffftttt.” 

Korvo rolled his eyes, and sat down on HIS side of the bed. “Hmm… I suppose it is rather comfortable," he reluctantly agreed, laying down. 

“Why are you two dorks in bed this early? You haven’t even taken off your clothes,” a stern voice interrupted from the doorway.

“Vanbo, get out of our room,” Korvo ordered.

“Ah ah ah… it’s OUR room, Korvy. It’s also OUR bed,” Vanbo purred, stepping closer to loom over them with a shit-eating grin.

“Wait… what?” Terry struggled to turn over, but only managed to partially flop onto Korvo. 

“Ow, Terry. Don’t squish me, you dolt!”

“Sorry, Korvo. I’ll just… OOF!”

Korvo grunted as his bedmate ended up on top of him, stomach to stomach, their faces inches from each other. Over Terry’s shoulder, Korvo noticed Vanbo’s eyes lighting up with interest.

“Yeah, that’s what I’m talking about. You know how much I love watching the two of you cuddle,” the purple Shlorpian said, his voice deepening. 

“We don’t cuddle,” Korvo insisted.

“Yeah! I’d remember if we did,” Terry said, glaring over his shoulder.

“We share a bed together. Of course I’ve seen you cuddle – along with plenty of other things,” Vanbo said, his brow wiggling suggestively. 

“What other things?” Terry asked. 

“Seriously, Terry! He’s _obviously_ implying that we’ve had sex,” said Korvo. 

Terry froze, suddenly aware of how his body was pressing down against his partner’s. He could feel the other Shlorpian’s robe beneath his hands, encasing the slightly-pudgy figure that Terry had only dreamed of caressing. 

“Shut the fuck up, Vanbo,” Korvo suddenly snapped, jolting Terry out of his thoughts.

Vanbo ignored him, and proceeded to ramble on like the alpha-headed jerk that he was. “And seeing you getting all friendly with each other really gets me goin’. You never let me join in, so I always have to have you one at a time, when each of you thinks the other won’t find out…” A devious smirk crossed over the purple Shlorpian’s face. “Oops, did I let that slip?”

“You’ve never had me!” Korvo protested. He would have crossed his arms over his chest for emphasis, but Terry was still on top of him. 

“I had you on your back last night – in the man cave. As for you, Terry, that would have been on Monday, when Korvo and the replicants were out. I took you in the kitchen on your hands and knees, and you loved it!” said Vanbo, flicking his tongue at the pair on the bed. 

“You’ve been fucking Vanbo behind my back?” Terry said, his lower lip wobbling as he stared down at Korvo.

“Oh, get that look off your face. This isn’t even our real lives,” Korvo grumbled. He leaned up, whispering his next words into his partner’s earholes. “We changed the time stream, remember? And besides, he said that you were fucking him, too, Terry.”

“Oh, right,” sighed Terry, even as he let his body go limp on top of the shorter Shlorpian’s own. That was a depressing thought. On the one hand, he and Korvo were finally as close as he wanted them to be… but on the other, they both had to deal with Vanbo. Blech!

“That’s right, I’ve had you both!” Vanbo gloated loudly. “And I’ve loved every minute of it. But what I really wanted was a little… what do the humans call it? A mendage trio?”

“Ménage à trois,” Korvo corrected coarsely, even as he rolled his eyes. “Even Terry knows what it’s called.”

“Ooh, ooh! It’s French for a ‘household of three,’ but it’s also known as a threesome!” the green alien piped up, his usual wide smile blossoming on his face. 

“Yeah, a threesome. Been waiting a long time to get you boys like this. A little Terry and Korvo sandwich. You two pressed together, preferably without clothing, and me pressing my mound between both of yours. It’s gonna feel soooo good,” Vanbo groaned, stroking his mound through his jeans.

“Well, that’s our que to go!” yelped Korvo, shoving Terry to the side. He sprang up from the bed, and raced past Vanbo to the door. “Come on, Terry. We’ve got to… you know what, fuck it, I can’t think of a good excuse. We’ve got to be anywhere but here.”

“Sounds like a plan to me!” Terry agreed, escaping the soft-as-silk bed to join his partner in the doorway. "See yah, Vanbo! That threesome is never gonna happen.”

“That’s what you think,” the purple Shlorpian purred, sitting on the end of the bed as the pair escaped the bedroom. “One of these days, I’ll get what I want.” Laying down, he reached a hand down his pants, and began to stroke himself. “Yeah, I’ll get what I want, and you’re both gonna beg me for more.”

* * *

“What do we do? What do we do?” Terry asked, pacing the bathroom in a panic. 

“We must have inadvertently changed something in the past, resulting in us now being in a dark, deviant time stream. One of the results being that Vanbo apparently joined us on our mission, and has been living with us the whole time,” said Korvo, fiddling with his remote control. 

“I didn’t ask what happened, Korvo,” Terry groaned, throwing his hands in the air dramatically. “What do we do about it? I can’t live with a dude like Vanbo. I keep feeling like he’s gonna start stalking me at any moment. Oh man, I will never be able to find a safe place without him sneaking up on me, and trying to rub his… ewww… mound against me. It’d be fine if you did it, but him? No. Just no.”

“What was that last part?” Korvo asked, looking up from his device.

“Uhhhh…” _Abort, abort, abort!_ “We have to go back to the past to undo the wallet change!” the green Shlorpian rushed to say. 

“I agree.”

“Phew.”

“That should return us to the correct time stream.”

“And that will get rid of Vanbo?”

“Yes, in the previous time stream Vanbo surely died on Shlorp. But this isn’t about Vanbo, it’s about fixing the time stream,” Korvo said. 

“But you’re sure Vanbo will die?” Terry wanted to confirm.

“Yes, his body will be vaporized by the asteroid. We’ll be heroes…”

**“Terry, get in the kitchen and make me a lean pork sandwich!”**

“I don’t wanna make him a sandwich!” Terry cried out, reaching for the comforting embrace of his partner. Korvo put up a hand, keeping him at a distance.

“Now is not the time for that. We need to go. Start running!” Korvo insisted. They began to run backward, and disappeared through the portal the moment it opened. 

* * *

“Vanbo? Is there anyone named Vanbo here?” Terry asked, seconds after stepping out of the portal.

“What, no,” said Jesse, glancing up from her cereal. 

“Yes!” Korvo and Terry cheered, hugging each other out of sheer joy. 

“Yeah, he’s out running an errand,” Jesse continued calmly. Her dads were so weird. 

“Hey’oh! Vanbo’s back!” The purple Shlorpian stepped into the room, his eyes instantly falling on Korvo and Terry, who stepped away from each other quickly. A hungry look came over the bigger Shlorpian’s face. “And I’m getting a little thirsty for…”

“Go to hell, Vanbo!” yelled Terry. He grabbed Korvo’s hand, and dragged him into the backyard, shouting over his shoulder, “See you soon, Jesse. Stay adorable!”

“Will do!” his replicant answered. 

“What’s with them?” Vanbo asked, even as a bright light flashed in the backyard. 

“I dunno,” Jesse said, shrugging her shoulders.

* * *

(several adventures later)

“The sooner the better. You and I have never done anything good together!” Korvo shouted, storming away from his partner. Their past ship came into view, along with their past selves as they met the replicants for the first time.

“Oh wow. Look how cute the replicants are,” the blue Shlorpian admitted, unable to tear his gaze away from the tender scene. 

Terry stepped up next to him, humming under his breath. “Yeah, they really are. We’re all cute.”

Korvo sniffed, resisting the urge to rub the moisture from his eyes. “Will you look at us… Two regular aliens with their replicants, thinking that they’re going to go out into space, and terraform a rogue moon, or something.”

“We had no idea what we were in for,” Terry agreed. He hesitantly reached out his hand, letting their fingers graze each other. When Korvo didn’t flinch back, he pressed his hand closer.

Korvo glanced down, and couldn’t help smiling softly. “We spent so much time on earth PRETENDING to be a family, I didn’t even notice when we became a one.” Blue fingers slowly entwined with green, and they stood quietly for a moment, taking in the scene, as well as their suddenly closeness.

“I think we sealed the deal on that when we saw Mission Impossible: Ghost Protocol,” Terry chuckled, giving into the temptation to squeeze his partner’s hand.

“Yeah, we all really liked that movie. Together,” Korvo said. “You know, Terry…w-we may not have chosen each other, but we built a good life. I don’t want to throw that away.” He leaned closer to the taller Shlorpian, even as he risked glancing up at him. _God, Terry has an amazing fuckin’ smile,_ Korvo thought to himself. 

“Neither do I, Korvo. Neither do I,” Terry admitted. He leaned down, closing the distance between their lips.

“Hey, did you peep that photo of my mound I sent you?”

“Holy shit! Korvo, it’s Vanbo!” Terry yelled, ducking behind his partner. “What do we dooooo?”

“He can’t see us, Terry,” Korvo said, rolling his eyes. “Let’s just get into the ship, and make sure the door closes before he can try to hitch a ride with our past selves.”

“You have the best ideas, Korvo,” Terry sighed, grabbing his hand tightly. 

A blush sprang up on the blue Shlorpian’s face. “Yeah, I guess I do.”

“Mmmm… Can’t wait to get you home, and show you how much I _like_ you,” the green Shlorpian purred, pulling Korvo toward the ship. “Just the two of us, in OUR bed. Without ugly Vanbo trying to get between us.”

Korvo couldn’t answer. His mind was already flooding with ideas of exactly what his soon-to-be lover was planning. As they boarded the ship, the ground below them began to rumble. “Shit! We need to close the door now!”

“Oh, hey! You on the ship! You got room for one more?”

“Fuck no!” future Korvo and future Terry yelled in unison, even as the retouch-your-stuff-alizer hit the button to close the door behind them.

“HEY!” a muffled voice shouted loudly from outside as the ship’s engines came to life. 

“We did it!” Terry whooped, throwing his arms around his partner for a tight hug. 

“We did it,” Korvo agreed. 

“Mmmm… Gonna undress you like a birthday present,” Terry purred, running his hands down the slightly shorter Shlorpian’s back.

“Terry! The replicants are in the room,” Korvo shouted, his voice trailing off into a squeak as the other Shlorpian grabbed his ass. 

“They can’t SEE us, Korvo,” Terry chuckled, pulling at the collar of the other Shlorpian’s robe to press a kiss to his neck. 

“Doesn’t matter. Your horniness can wait until we get back to our own time,” Korvo huffed, shoving Terry back.

“Fine,” Terry sighed. “Cockblocked by my own husband.”

“Husband?”

“Oh, um… sorry. I didn’t mean to rush into that, Korvo,” Terry apologized, glancing down at his shoes.

“It’s alright. I mean, we do live together, and we ARE raising our replicants together… so that kind of makes us… ahem… lifemates,” Korvo coughed, feeling another blush rising on his cheeks. “If – If you want to be lifemates, that is. Or husbands. Whichever. Or if you don’t, that’s fine, too…”

Terry grabbed his partner’s hands, and held them tightly. Gazing down at Korvo’s startled expression, he whispered, “I do. I want all of that. I want you, my Korvy.”

“Terry…” Korvo smiled, clasping the other Shlorpian’s hands. “I’m not giving you a sappy nickname. Your name is already short enough.”

Terry laughed. “That’s cool, babe. That’s cool.”

“Now let’s get home,” Korvo insisted, pressing the button on his remote. “Catch you in the past!” He began running backward.

“Not if I catch you first!” Terry said, preparing to run backward after his partner. He cast one last glance at past Terry and Korvo, noticing how their hands brushed as they navigated the control panel. He wasn’t the smartest glaktoid in the box, but he knew that past Terry was well on his way to falling hard for his sexy, science-minded partner. “Goodbye, past us.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it. This is likely to be my one and only Solar Opposites fic. (Update: Nope, I lied. Hooked on the idea of Korvo being bad at feelings) 
> 
> I read a post talking about the Shlorpians and their different colors. How the purple/pinks were more assertive, and the greens were extremely optimistic, and the blues were intellectuals. It got me thinking about Alpha, Beta, Omega characteristics. Minus the mpreg, since their species clones themselves. So, my vibe for this fic is along the lines of: Alpha Vanbo, Beta Korvo, and Omega Terry. (Quotes from the show will not be 100% accurate, but I tried)


End file.
